


Even Demons Love Burgers

by trashytummiez



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub x MC, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burp Kink, Burping, F/M, Gluttony, Love, Stuffing, Yuki - Freeform, noisy belly, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: I got a request to write a piece for my husbando Beel.  <3
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 26





	Even Demons Love Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more content! :)
> 
> trashytummiez.tumblr.com

“Yuki, you’re so sweet, I could just eat you up!” Beel said eagerly. The table that Yuki had prepared in Beel’s dorm had been loaded with Gigadeath Burgers, Beel’s favorite. 

He hugged his petite girlfriend lovingly into his broad, muscular torso. Yuki blushed but smiled and hugged the musclebound young demon affectionately.

“Anything for the embodiment of gluttony,” she said. Good timing too. It felt like the ground itself was rumbling, when in fact, it was just Beel’s stomach rumbling loudly. Yuki giggled but blushed some more. She slipped her hand under Beel’s black shirt and rubbed his rock hard abs. “Good timing too. Sounds like you’re overdue for a proper meal.” Yuki started tickling the center of Beel’s abs, making the orange haired demon laugh and squirm.

“Hahahaha! No fair! You know I’m ticklish!” Beel exclaimed.

“Yes I do,” Yuki again teased then leaned in to kiss the demon on the cheek. He blushed a little but smiled all the same. “Now, are you gonna gush all day or are you gonna eat?”

She got her question answered pretty quickly when Beel parked himself directly before the Gigadeath burgers and proceeded to chow down. These burgers weren’t small. They were actually quite generously sized and still, Beel tore through the burgers in seconds. Nothing was too large for the embodiment of gluttony, which is probably why this lunch costed so much.

But for Yuki, it was worth every penny to see Beel’s face light up like the sun when he ate.

It was even brighter than Yuki’s cheeks were getting, seeing her boyfriend pig out with such fervor. Her eyes were fixated on Beel’s fangs tearing through each large burger, and watching his throat bulge out with every gulp he took. There was something about the sights and sounds that just turned her on. But nothing more so than Beel’s stomach or the impact such an immensely large banquet of burgers would have on it.

Yuki could never get enough of Beel’s abs. Whenever the two were alone, be it sitting on the couch or cuddling in bed together, she would always lift Beel’s shirt up, if he had one on, and rub his belly. And Beel would become like a docile puppy every single time. And that was generally when it was either empty or slightly full.

Beel never went without food in his stomach for more than an hour. Just because he was more jacked than any demon Yuki had seen in school didn’t change the fact that the demon was still the embodiment of gluttony. Meaning often times, when Yuki had her hands on him, Beel’s stomach wasn’t usually as rock hard or trim.

Case in point, Beel’s stomach was already getting rounder from his meal. He’d devoured so many Gigadeath burgers so quickly that his stomach had grown bloated under his tighter shirt. So bloated in fact that his shirt started to ride up his stomach a little. But Beel just kept on pigging out, downing burger upon burger without any signals of fullness. Beel just kept on eating enough to feed every one of his older siblings enough to knock each one out ten times over.

And the fuller Beel’s stomach became, the more Yuki squirmed and blushed at the sight of it. She was already biting her lip with anticipation. It only continued to expand with each burger Beel consumed. A few bites and the whole thing was swallowed down his throat and filling his belly up. It gurgled even louder than when it was empty, since Beel’s digestive system worked faster the fuller it was. But because he ate so much so fast it still took a while, even in overdrive.

Beel’s shirt just continued riding up and revealing more and more of his rounded belly to an increasingly attracted Yuki. By the time Beel was finally finished, he had to unbutton his pants. And in doing so, his bloated belly quickly filled the space, sticking out even more and unzipping enough of his pants that his boxers would be revealed if he weren’t so bloated. Yuki was weak in the knees at the sight of her boyfriend so unbelievably stuffed.

Satisfied with his meal, Beel gave his belly a pat and let out a huge burp. None of the demons could belch the way Beel could. Yuki would swear to the devil below that Beel’s burps were so strong that she could always feel a slight rattle in the ground anytime he let one out. Being the demonic personification of gluttony probably had that effect, even if that personification was the most attractive young man Yuki had ever laid eyes on.

Beel sighed contently and rubbed his bloated stomach with satisfaction. “Man, I’m stuffed,” Beel said then tilted his head curiously. “Think we got any fried scorpion tails left?”

Yuki giggled and shook her head. “You ate all of them in the morning before class.”

“Oh yeah.”

She rolled her eyes but quickly felt her heart skip a beat when Beel stood up and stretched his back, making his rounded stomach stick out, practically in her face. As Beel stretched, he burped deeply. Then immediately placed his hand against his belly and ushered another massive belch that was displaced from his movements. If any more blood rushed to Yuki’s face from that, it would be shooting out of her nose at this rate. Beel knew what he was doing. He winked at his girlfriend and pointed his head towards the couch.

There, the two sat, with Beel on the edge of the couch and Yuki right up against Beel. The side of her face was rested squarely against his rounded belly, which she rubbed all over. Her hands traveled up and down the warm, tight and bloated flesh. They roamed up to the higher crest of Beel’s stomach, even caressing his broad, toned chest. Then they drifted down to Beel’s underbelly, sensually stroking it while Beel leaned back and hummed happily with his eyes closed.

“Mmmm, feels nice,” he all but purred.

Yuki nodded in agreement, nuzzling her head against Beel’s bloated belly like a cat would to their owner. His stomach was taut as a drum. Even for as bloated as it was, his sheer muscular body retained its tightness even in overstuffed fullness. Yuki knew she wouldn’t get to enjoy Beel’s ballooned belly for long since it would be maybe an hour at most before his stomachs hyperactive digestive tract did its thing. But until that hour had passed, she was determined to enjoy his belly for all it was worth. 

Yuki ran her hands all over Beel’s round stomach. Up and down, side to side, she couldn’t keep her hands away. Beel was loving every second of it. So was his stomach, judging by the bubbling it made. It turned into a more intense gurgling, but Beel remedied that by thumping his broad chest and expelling another deep burp. With Yuki practically hugging his belly, it made every part of her body rattle with him.

“Tch, weak,” Beel expressed his dissatisfaction. He gave his belly a few pats, making Yuki swoon with the audible thump each pat made. Then eventually, he burped again, louder this time. But still, even after that, Beel looked dismayed. “C’mon,” he whined.

Getting an idea, Yuki stood up from the couch and knelt down before Beel, placing both of her hands square into the middle of Beel’s rounded stomach. Catching on, Beel grinned then started gulping down some air. Yuki could hear an audible gurgle from his throat with each gulp of oxygen he took in. She could also feel his belly swell a little from the circulation of air now filling Beel up. He gulped and gulped until he looked a little uncomfortable.

But when his belly bubbled aggressively from the surplus of air, Yuki grinned and leaned all her bodyweight into pressing down against Beel’s stomach. In an instant, all that air got pushed back up Beel’s throat along with the gas pocket that was stuck in Beel’s belly. Beel threw his head back and expelled a colossal, bone-rattling belch so loud and so powerful that not only would Yuki bet her life everyone in the dorm heard it, she’d swear they probably mistook it for an earthquake.

Beel slumped back in the couch again, relieved. Yuki leaned down and gave Beel’s belly a few pats then swooned at the thump those pats made. “Good one,” she said in an embarrassingly flustered voice.

But Beel just smacked his lips and hugged his girlfriend right up against his belly. “Yeah it was. Think I made room for dessert with that one.” He looked down at Yuki and licked his lips. “And I did say you were sweet enough to eat.”

Yuki’s heart pounded in her chest at Beel’s words. She was far more excited than she cared to let on.

Which Beel was counting on, because that sultry look in his eyes was replaced with an amused glimmer when he laughed childishly. “Just kidding! Jeez, ya should’a seen your face, Yuki!” But fortunately for her, he placed his finger under her chin and brought it up to plant his lips onto hers. After kissing her passionately, he pulled away and smiled softly. “You are sweet though, babe.”

“You do remind me every six seconds,” Yuki said, making her boyfriend laugh some more.

“That’s just me reminding myself that someone so sweet actually likes me,” Beel admitted earnestly.

Yuki smiled back and this time it was her turn to kiss him. “Good, don’t you ever forget it.” And before long, she was right back to rubbing Beel’s belly. The young demon smiled a new kind of gentler satisfaction and leaned back, resting his arm lovingly against Yuki’s back while she massaged his rounded stomach.

Their love was weird, but it was as real as it got.


End file.
